Heroes of Old Zootopia
Heroes of Old Zootopia is a video game for the Paw-Box in Zootopia 2.0. The game's premise Heroes of Old Zootopia follows the story of a hero or heroine and his or her allies as they try to defeat a deadly enemy. It is set in a fictional fantasy version of ancient Zootopia, before the modern city even existed, but where civilization was in existence, and with the fictional addition of powers and so on. It revolves around the heroes digging up a series of ancient artifacts from an alien race long gone. As they do so, they must defeat an evil villain and his minions. The game is an RPG, or role-playing game. It is a long, complex game that is hard even on the easy setting and full of dialogue. It is playable on the Paw-Box game system. Features The game allows the player to pick the gender, species and appearance of their character. Once the gender is picked, you will choose species, followed by appearance from a library of character models. Gender will decide in-game terminology, romance options, etc. The hero or heroine will also have to choose between the paths of good or evil in the end, which determines the fates of certain party members. You will explore various areas and so on, including the areas where Downtown and Savannah Central, the Rainforest District, Tundratown and Sahara Square will one day stand. Weapons Many fantasy-style weapons, like ancient-looking swords, daggers and so on. Abilities In the game, you have access to various abilities, such as elemental manipulation and more. The fire attacks are the most powerful. Party members You will have party members of various species and of both genders in this game. However, if you choose the evil path, you will have to kill some. Also depending on gender, you will be able to romance some. Enemies Your main enemy is a deadly Dark lord with control over the elements and other powers. You will fight his minions, as well as various deadly beasts and monsters. Film adaptation Recently, Disneigh Studios released a film adaptation of this game, which was well-made and popular. It stars Chris Purrat as the main hero, Sasha Lionheart as the main female warrior, and Drake Howler as the Dark lord. It had a popular soundtrack. It also launched a line of action figures, attire and more. Trivia *This is the Zootopian version of the real world 2003 X-Box and PC game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. *It has a sequel, Heroes of Old Zootopia 2: The Raging Storm, which features a new set of characters and new locations, including what will one day be Bunnyburrow. *Sasha Lionheart and her husband Chris Purrat star in a film adaptation of this game. *It is very popular. *The idea of a fantasy version of a "real" world came from The Mummy. *In spinoff material, such as novels and comics, it is explained that, as thousands of years passed since the events of this game, Zootopians gradually somehow lost the ability to use powers. *The soundtrack to both the game and the film version are popular. Category:Video games Category:Entertainment Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Zootopia 2.0 Category:Games for the Paw-Box